Battlefield
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: They couldn't deny love truly was a Battlefield. Pogue and Kate can't help but bring out the big guns. Why do you fight with the one you love? One-shot


Ok so this is a plot bunny one-shot... But I can gladly say i dont have to update it, cuz it is a one shot!

Hope you enjoy it!

Just a little one shot about Pogue and Kate's relationship!

READ ON!

**

* * *

**

**Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield**

Pogue and Kate stood in the middle of the school court yard, oblivious to their fellow students. All eyes were glued to the fighting couple, including those of Caleb, Sarah, Reid and Tyler. Since the incident with Chase, Kate and Pogue's relationship couldn't be doing any better, at least in the eyes of the outside world, that is. But their four friends knew better.

**One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now**

Their fighting had stopped when in public, only to become more aggressive behind the scenes, and away from their fellow students.

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now...**

Tyler had been the first to ketch them arguing, in their knew fashion. Class had been dismissed for the day, and the school was quickly emptied of the it's occupitants, leaving the seemingly happy couple. Tyler was on his way back to grab his forgotten math textbook, when he walked in. It took Pogue and Kate a good five minutes for realize Tyler standing in the doorway.

**I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for**

The situations continued, and Pogue and Kate were caught numerous times by their small group. They finally got to the point that the two were openly argued in front of Reid, Sarah, Caleb, and Tyler.

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like**

The two were able to keep up the charade of bliss in public; until the the faithful day that something snapped.

**Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no**

No one knew what set Kate and Pogue off, but the battle raged, with no end in sight. The gossipers of the school watched, with interest, while their figures flew across their cellphones. The other students seemed lost, confused on how to approach the situation.

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now...**

Kate and Pogue stood face to face, both a bright shade of red; their bags tossed across the courtyard forgotten. "Why can't you just listen to me?" Kate screamed, eyes watering, tears threatening to overflow.

"I do! I am! I don't know what else you want from me!" Pogue hissed, flailing his arms around, to emphasize his point.

**I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you**

"Hearing and listening are two different things Pogue. And you don't know the difference!" A single tear slipped down the mocha-colored girls face. "I want you to put some effort into it!"

"I do Kate!" Pogue hissed, "I try so hard." The bikers hands fell limp at his sides. **  
**

**Don't even know we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

The couple fell silent, as they continued to glare at each other. Slowly the hateful looks melted from Pogue and Kate's faces.

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)**

A pained expression passed over Kate's features while a stressed one flashed on Pogue's.

**I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your**

"I don't want to keep fighting with you." Kate's voice was barely a whisper, only heard by the man in front of her.

Pogue let out a small sigh, and nodded in agreement, "Why do we always end up like this?" he asked.

**We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight**

"Why do we do this to our selves?" the biker continued, "Its like a..." Pogue trailed off for the right words.

"A battle?" Kate suggested, shrugging her shoulders. A small, sad smile flashed across her face, and her arms crossed them selves.

**And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor...**

Pogue let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, it's like a battle." he whispered, his eyes fell to the ground between himself and Kate. "And something just wont let me lose." The biker continued, tears blurring his vision, but remained locked away.

"Pogue..." Kate spoke, stepping forward and placing a hand on either side of the mans face. "What are we fighting for?" she asked, voice dripping with sadness.

**I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for**

The second oldest son of Ipswich opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know." Pogue mumbled. Kate's hands fell from his face, clench themselves at her sides.

"I wish I knew," Kate spoke, a bitter laugh escaping her throat. "God I wish I knew."

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

It was Pogue's turn to pull Kate close. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Kate's head resting on his shoulder, he whispered, "I love you so much. It hurts just thinking about."

Kate pulled away slightly to make eye contact "I know," she whispered, placing her forehead against Pogue's. "I feel the same way."

**I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)**

"What's wrong with us?" Kate sobbed, the tears she was fighting so hard to hide, falling freely down her face.

"Nothing," Pogue reassured, placing a soft kiss on Kate's lips. "Love is just a battlefield."

**Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield**

The two broke apart, Pogue using his sleeve to wipe away Kate's stray tears. "Now what?" Kate asked, voice cracking slightly.

"I don't know." Pogue sighed eyes dropping to the ground once more.

**I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**

"We do." A voice interrupted, pulling Pogue and Kate out of their own little world. The two spun around to face Tyler, Sarah, Reid and Caleb. Kate's bag was slung over Sarah's shoulder, while Caleb held Pogue's in his hand. Behind the four the school watched in bated breath, for the event's to play out.

"And what's that?" Pogue asked, instinctively wrapping an arm around Kate's shoulder and pulling her closer. Kate accepted the gesture with no resistance.

**I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for... **

"Simple," Caleb stated, holding out Pogue's book bag. Sarah did the same with Kate's messenger bag.

"Call a truce." Tyler finished, with a small smile. Kate and Pogue followed his lead, turning to face each other. Smiles grew on their faces, as they stared into each others eyes. Silently, they both agreed a truce could work.

* * *

Okay? What did you think?

Wanted to get something out before i go back to school! Sadly my spring break is now over! :( Those who are no on spring break ENJOY IT!

any way!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Loves,  
Pirate!


End file.
